


A Knight in Shining... Lab Coat?

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)



Series: TKS TsukaSen Week [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Pre-Relationship, Senkasa, Sentsu, Sexual Harassment, TKS TsukaSen Week - Gender Swap, TKS TsukaSen Week - Holding Hands, TKSevents, catcalling, female Shishiou Tsukasa, tkstsukasenweekjan2021, 千司
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst
Summary: Tsukasa runs into some unsavory construction workers on her way to work. Thankfully, her knight in shining armor arrives to rescue her... although Ishigami Senku's not exactly the tall, strong hero-type.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: TKS TsukaSen Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123469
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	A Knight in Shining... Lab Coat?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 1 of [TKS TsukaSen Week](https://twitter.com/tksDCSTevents)! I used the prompt "Holding Hands" (as well as a prompt from later in the week, Gender Swap) for this fic!

“Hey, sweetheart!” A voice calls out over the din of cars and other various city sounds. “Why don’t you show us those tits!” 

Tsukasa resists the urge to look toward the voice. It’s unfamiliar to her, for one thing, and for another, she doesn’t have time to stop and give the man a piece of her mind like she normally would. She’s in a hurry, running behind in her commute already; if she shows up late again, her boss is going to chew her out, and she  _ hates _ the way he talks down to her as if her college education means nothing.

But the man—the  _ men— _ aren’t giving up that easily. She can see out of the corner of her eye, now, three of them. Construction worker-types, from what she can tell, but she isn’t going to waste time observing them. She quickens her pace, kitten heels clacking on the pavement as her steps speed up. 

“Come on, now, we’re just tryin’ to be friendly!” One of the men, different from the first one who spoke, steps away from where he’s leaning on the wall to get right in her path. He’s big and muscular, yet still a few centimeters shorter than her. “C’mon over here and give us a smile, yeah?”

“Where ya goin’ in such a hurry?” This guy’s blonde, with what looks like a permanently broken nose. “Girl as pretty as you, must be a receptionist or a secretary or somethin’.” His eyes drop down to where her skirt ends just above her knees and draws them up her body in a lingering stroke that makes Tsukasa feel distinctly uncomfortable.

The third man is shorter than the other two—he barely reaches her waist in her heels—but he has a disgusting leer on his face as he approaches from behind her and boldly cops a feel of her ass. “Damn, she’s got it going on in front  _ and _ in back, doesn’t she?” He lets out a chuckle, sending shivers down Tsukasa’s spine like nails on a chalkboard. 

“Yeah she does!” The three men are crowding around her now, and she knows if she tries to push past them, one of the men will probably pull a knife or something. She’s stuck—

“Oi, there you are! We were supposed to meet at the other intersection, remember?” A man comes up next to Tsukasa and takes her by the hand. “Come on, we’re going to be late, don’t dawdle.” 

She gasps as she’s bodily pulled away from the three men in the opposite direction. While she could easily break away, she doesn’t, specifically because of who this is: Ishigami Senku, the head of R&D at the company Tsukasa works for. She’s seen him around in the halls and has even spoken with him a handful of times. Typically their conversations are about work, but there was one time, during an after-work party at a local bar, that they got into a pretty deep conversation about Japanese historical texts. It had actually been a really fun night, all things considered, even if she didn’t care much for drinking.

But she doesn’t know him very well, so why is he holding her hand like this?

“Were those men bothering you?” Ishigami asks. Tsukasa’s heart skips a beat at the genuine concern in his voice. “I saw you trying to avoid dealing with them, but it seemed like they were ten billion percent bent on pestering you.”

The verbal tic makes Tsukasa’s lips quirk into a grin. “I doubt those men could even  _ count _ to ten billion, but yes, you’re right. Thank you for… saving me.”

“I know you’re not the type of woman who  _ needs _ saving, but I thought you could use a hand.” Senku grins at the joke and squeezes Tsukasa’s. His palm is warm against hers; she can feel some faint callouses, too. Surprising, considering his position as a nerdy scientist.

Her heart skips a beat again.  _ Oh… _ If this were a shoujo manga, then there would absolutely be sparkles and floating hearts around her head. She’d always thought him attractive, but now there’s more to it than that. 

Tsukasa shifts her grip so that her fingers slide between his.

She hopes he won’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/RGy78Kj)


End file.
